It is known that in a conventional rotating electric machine, the stator core is formed of a steel-sheet laminate in which two or more electromagnetic steel sheets are stacked. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-252978 (Patent Document 1) or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-59262 (Patent Document 2), with regard to the stator core of a rotating electric machine, a method of utilizing swaging for uniting stacked steel sheets is known. Moreover, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-264962 (Patent Document 3), a method of uniting stacked steel sheets through bonding is known.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-252978
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-59262
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-264962